


Paint it gold (we are golden)

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: "Per colpa tua siamo costretti in albergo per una settimana fino a quando non finiscono di dipingerci i muri e montare i mobili nuovi, è quasi Natale e c'è un freddo assassino e non sappiamo se riusciremo a trascorrerlo a casa, c'è un coro grande come uno stadio che canta Gloria e stavo per finirci addosso perché ti sto facendo questo stupido elenco... sì, penso che trascorrerò mezz'ora ad insultarti."





	Paint it gold (we are golden)

**Author's Note:**

> Edith è la figlia del Marvey, cia'.

Promtp 26: gloria, caduta, giacinto, paralume, vernice glitter argentata o dorata.

 

Mike ha il telefono in mano quasi prima che squilli per la prima volta. "Dimmi che hai trovato lo smalto."

"Certo che l'ho trovato," grugnisce Harvey in risposta, "anche se Dio solo sa quale sarebbe la differenza con quello che ha con sé."

"Sono riuscito a calmare Edith da cinque minuti e tu vuoi davvero ricominciare con questa storia? Davvero, Harvey?" sibila Mike, allontanandosi un attimo dalla figlia, troppo presa a guardare la televisione per accorgersene.

"No, ma voglio solo ricordarti di chi è la colpa se ci troviamo in questa situazione."

"Non è colpa mia se tua figlia ha deciso di ridipingere tutti i muri di casa con la vernice dorata."

"Chi è che gliel'ha comprata?"

"Ti ricordo che le serviva per un progetto scolastico."

"E chi ha avuto la bella idea di lasciargliela a portata di mano?"

"Dobbiamo insegnarle che ci fidiamo di lei."

"Ha sei anni, Mike."

"E allora?"

"Io a volte non mi fido neppure di te, e di anni ne hai quaranta. E faccio bene, a quanto pare."

"La smetti di brontolare? D'accordo che è quasi Natale, ma non devi per forza sembrare Scrooge."

"No, ho trenta minuti prima di arrivare in hotel, e te li sorbirai tutti."

"Dove sei andato a comprare questo smalto, in un altro Stato?"

"No, ma per trovare l'esatta sfumatura di giacinto che mi serviva ho dovuto girare dieci negozi. Perché tua figlia riesce già a distinguere i colori in questo modo?"

"Avrà preso da Abigail."

"Ha preso qualcosa di positivo da tua cugina?"

"I geni Ross."

"Ho detto qualcosa di positivo."

"Vuoi davvero passare mezz'ora ad insultarmi?"

"Mh, aspetta che ci penso," e Mike sa che sta arricciando le labbra e alzando gli occhi al cielo, "per colpa tua siamo costretti in albergo per una settimana fino a quando non finiscono di dipingerci i muri e montare i mobili nuovi, è quasi Natale e c'è un freddo assassino e non sappiamo se riusciremo a trascorrerlo a casa, c'è un coro grande come uno stadio che canta Gloria e stavo per finirci addosso perché ti sto facendo questo stupido elenco... sì, penso che trascorrerò mezz'ora ad insultarti."

"C'è un coro che canta Gloria anche sotto la nostra camera."

Harvey fa cliccare la lingua. "Davvero?"

"Quindi sei già qui?"

"Pensavo di lasciarti con quel terrore in scala per un altro po', ma mi sono fregato da solo."

"Edith, Dada dice che sei un terrore in scala."

"Lo so!", replica la bambina, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai cartoni animati.

"Sei uno spione. Potrei metterci tre ore a prendere l'ascensore."

"Muoviti, sfigato."

 

Quando Harvey arriva, smalto e un sacchetto di muffin in mano, Mike gli apre con un dito sulla bocca, perché Edith si è addormentata davanti alla televisione.

"Strillare come un demone tutto quel tempo l'avrà stancata," ridacchia Harvey sottovoce, togliendosi il cappotto e lanciandolo addosso a Mike. Prende in braccio la figlia, la sistema con cura sotto le coperte con un bacio sulla fronte, chiude la porta che separa la sua camera da quella dei genitori.

"Hai preso i muffin per farti perdonare da Edith di non sapere distinguere i colori, vero?"

Harvey rotea gli occhi e ne prende uno dal sacchetto. Mike glielo prende di mano e se lo ficca in bocca.

"Cercare di provocarle il diabete non è una mossa saggia."

"Lo fai anche tu."

"Dovremmo smettere di viziarla in questo modo."

"Dovremmo."

"Però puoi continuare a viziare me con questi muffin, se vuoi. Oh mio Dio, sono buonissimi, possiamo trasferirci qui vicino?"

Harvey, ridendo, lo bacia, e Mike si stacca per prendere un altro morso di muffin. 

"Vuoi che vi lasci da soli?"

"Sì, puoi anche andartene, nel letto di Edith c'è spazio."

Allora Harvey gli strappa il sacchetto di mano, lanciandolo per terra, e prende Mike in braccio, buttandoselo sulla spalla. Ma appena prima di arrivare a letto inciampa su un pupazzo lasciato per terra ("Non posso andare da nessuna parte senza di lui, Dada, tu non usciresti mai senza Papa o senza mutande, ed è uguale!") perché Mike non è ancora riuscito ad insegnare alla figlia di mettere a posto le proprie cose quando finisce di usarle. Gli finisce addosso, non prima di essersi aggrappato ad una lampada e averne strappato il paralume. Mike scoppia a ridere così forte che Harvey gli deve tappare la bocca con la mano libera - perché l'altra tiene ancora stretto il paralume. Quando se ne accorge, lo lancia contro un mobile.

"Sei un disastro," sibila Mike con le lacrime agli occhi, "Cosa volevi fare?"

"Sbatterti, ma magari non contro il pavimento rischiando una contusione."

Mike gli bacia il broncio. "Siamo troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi cosa."

"Da quando siamo una coppia di mezza età?"

"Da quando siamo una coppia ed entrambi abbiamo superato i quaranta. E abbiamo una figlia di sei anni che ha due polmoni da soprano."

Harvey, sospirando, appoggia la fronte alla sua. "Ho paura di aver rovinato i muffin."

"Domani andiamo a comprarne altri, non ti preoccupare," Mike lo bacia di nuovo, accarezzandogli la schiena, "Ti alzi, per favore? Voglio andare a letto e avere la forza di mettere il pigiama."

Harvey annuisce, lo aiuta a tirarsi su. "Puoi non metterti il pigiama? Domattina avrò l'illusione di aver fatto sesso."

"Ti sei scordato il tuo, vero?"

"Sì. Ma non c'è bisogno di farmelo notare così."

"Certo che c'è bisogno, perché dovrei farmi sfuggire l'occasione di prenderti per il culo? Comunque certo che posso."

"Lo sapevo che c'era un motivo per cui ti ho sposato."

Si alza ed è il primo ad addormentarsi - appena si appoggia al letto, prima che Mike si possa essere tolto la camicia.


End file.
